


Creating A Future With You

by Kirinjaegeste



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Future Fic, Keith and Lance are married, M/M, Time Travel, future kids, keith and lance have kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirinjaegeste/pseuds/Kirinjaegeste
Summary: The Defenders of the Universe have decided they need to start forming alliances to fight against Zarkon.  Before they can even make a move, they get a transmission from an alien race that can see the future.  They offer their help and their visions, to guide them towards the best possible future for the sake of the known universe.In doing so, everyone wants to see their individual futures, hoping to find comfort in knowing they will find their family and return home.  However, there is one common element in all their futures, and it involves Keith and Lance.  Curious, they take a glimpse to see what everyone is so excited about.Or; Lance and Keith go to the future where they are married.





	1. Give Me A Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry! I know I should be working on my other fic, but I had to get this out! DX Hope you like it!

“The fight with Zarkon might be a long battle, we don’t know if it will take months, or even years. We have come a long way though, and I think it’s time we start searching for more allies to fight against the empire and strike back.”

“Heh, great movie.” Everyone turned to Lance because even though it was under his breath, they all heard it. Keith looked like he had no idea what he was talking about. If he hadn’t seen Star Wars he was going to have a conniption fit. Shiro shook his head, but he was smirking. Hunk giggled at his comment and Pidge smirked.

“Nice one Lance.” Said the short Green Paladin.

“What?” Allura didn’t look amused. “We don’t have time to play games, this is serious.”

“Sorry Princess, it’s just The Empire Strikes Back is a movie, and it made me laugh.” 

“ _I’ve_ never heard of it.” Remarked Keith, not looking impressed either. He sounded smug, like Lance’s choice in movies were B rated and obscure.

However, the rest of the Paladins gasped. “We _cannot_ be friends anymore.”

Keith gave Lance a look. “I thought we _weren’t_ friends to begin with.”

“Well definitely not _now_.” 

Keith glared, like he was actually offended even though he said it first.

“Paladins, please! We need to focus!” Allura’s resounding judgment was interrupted by a call coming in. 

“Who could that be?” Shiro looked ready on to jump in his pod to get to his Lion.

“I don’t know.” Allura said with worry. 

“We should see who it is.” Said Coran, twirling his mustache even though he looked serious. “It can’t be Zarkon because they wouldn’t wait for us to answer.”

“True.” Allura pressed a button to open the channel, and they were met with unfamiliar and alien faces.

Their eyes were a solid black, reflecting some kind of translucent light. Their skin was a turquoise green with several yellow bands of color tattooed to their skin, and a series of spots freckling their shoulders. They didn’t have any form of hair, but the lobes of their pointed ears drooped way passed their shoulders. Though they couldn’t see passed their collar bones, it looked like they had four arms.

“Hello Princess of the Alteans and the Paladins of Voltron. I am Verego of the Abalean people on planet Yurvaria. Me and my people wish to ask of an alliance to fight against the Empire of Zarkon.”

The shock filled all those in the room except Coran, who looked interested and familiar with the alien on the screen. 

—

“How did they know about us?”

“More importantly, it was like they knew we were just about to look for allies to fight against the Empire.” Said Keith.

“That’s because they did.” Everyone turned to Coran, who had a confident look that let them know he would be able to educate them. “The Abalean are known for their psychic connection with the flow of time. They know the timeline can take different paths, and which ones will lead to the best outcome. They must have known us taking initiative to form alliances was the best way to fight against Zarkon.”

“Fascinating.” Said Allura. “This would be a great opportunity to take advantage to defeat Zarkon.”

“Their powers are still limited.” Said Coran. “The slightest deviation in direction can change the entire future. It works on the assumption that time will flow in a single direction as long as everything stays on the same path. An unknown enemy could change that.”

“Then what’s really the point?” Asked Keith. “It sounds like knowing is the same as not knowing.”

“But with their foresight, they can give guidance in the right direction.” Coran explained.

“I don’t know. Sounds unbelievable to me.” Said Pidge.

“Maybe we can just give it a try.” Said Hunk.

“Listen guys, we aren’t going to meet with them to get our fortunes told.” Said Shiro. “We’re going so we can form a treaty.”

“But wouldn’t it be cool to know the future?” Lance already looked excited. “I mean, maybe if just our personal lives.”

“Why? We should focus on fighting, not finding out who we’re going to marry and how many kids we’ll have.” Scolded Keith.

Lance gave him a sour look. “Well maybe I _want_ to know who the beautiful Mrs. Blue Lion is going to be!”

“Are girls all you think about? Seriously? Why don’t you focus on training instead of goofing off?”

“Maybe because I actually want a life after all of this!”

“Okay, stop you two.” Shiro said, jumping in the middle and pushing them apart before they physically butted heads. “Like I said, we’re not getting our fortunes told.”

“But…What if it’s a good idea…” Everyone looked at Allura. “I mean, they said they wanted to meet with us, and they have the ability of foresight, maybe they _want_ to show us the best steps to take to defeat Zarkon. We can’t do it alone.”

He sighed. “Fine. But no personal fortunes.”

—

“Thank you for meeting with us Princess Allura and Paladins.” Verego bowed and held their palm up to their chest. “And Advisor.” They said, smiling at Coran. He nodded and gave the same gesticular greeting.

The Paladins and Allura followed suite. “Thank you for meeting with us. Coran informed us of your ability of premonition. We hope we can work together to come up with the best route to take to defeat Zarkon.”

“Yes. That is why we contacted you.” 

The four teenage Paladins stood farther back behind the three leaders observing the Abalean leader and their Court behind them. Lance leaned over to Keith. “Can you tell which ones are boys and which ones are girls?”

“Why, so you know who to hit on?” He growled.

“No, I just didn’t know if they had genders.” He glared. Keith matched him for glare.

“Shut up you two!” Whispered Pidge, elbowing Lance in the ribs. He nearly doubled over in pain.

“How are you so strong?”

“The fight against Zarkon will be a trying battle. There will be many obstacles and many chances for the future to change. Our goal is to be aware of trials we must face, and which ones to take and which ones are not worth the risk.” Said Verego, holding out their hands for the three of them to take. “All I can do is lead you to a point in the future, where you will experience the life as if you are living it.”

Shiro looked weary at the offer. “How will we know when to come back?”

“When you understand the reason for your vision.”

“Well that was vague.” Mumbled Lance. Keith elbowed him to shut him up. Lance rubbed the spot on his arm, but it was surprisingly not as strong as Pidge’s blow.

“Are there any risks we should know about?” Asked Allura.

“Only the risk of knowing what the future holds.”

Shiro hesitated where Allura and Coran took Verego’s hands. Allura was too determined to care about the consequences, but Coran looked confident. He took a deep breath and took the Abalean’s hand. 

“This knowledge you will gain cannot be spoken to others. You will know why after you have seen the future. Take the necessary steps you believe will lead to the best future.”

“Will we be together?” Asked Allura.

“No. These are separate futures, whether in the same time or apart. You will only see the future _you_ are meant to see.” They nodded to them. “Now close your eyes.” The Abalean took a deep breath and started humming, the three leaders of their group closing their eyes and concentrating on learning about the future.

“How long do you think this will take?” Asked Lance, leaning over to Keith again.

“How should I know?” He growled again.

“Will you two shut up?” Hissed Pidge.

Suddenly the three of them gasped, jolted awake by the future they saw. They each held a different reaction. Coran looked bright and happy, wiping a tear of joy from his eye. Allura looked shaken and tense, and they were worried about what she saw. Shiro didn’t look upset or particularly happy, but more worried and a little nostalgic. None of them said anything, but looked at each other. 

Allura turned to Verego. “What if we don’t like the future?”

“Then you can change it.”

“But it wasn’t so bad.” Said Shiro. “We defeated Zarkon. Like we believed.”

“Not at the cost of many lives.”

“What?”

Verego spoke up. “These are different futures, it seems. As it stands, you must look within yourselves to understand why those visions came to be. They are determined on your personal paths. If you come together, you can begin to shape the future you want.”

“This is good to know.” Said Shiro. “Thank you, I didn’t realize how vital this information could be.”

Verego nodded, happy to see their acceptance. “Did you want anyone else to experience the future?”

The three of them suddenly turned around and looked straight at Keith and Lance. Coran smiled brightly, Shiro gave a fond look, and Allura blushed slightly, giggling into her hand. 

They were confused and a little offended. “What?”

“No, that will be all, thank you.” Said Shiro.

“No.” Pidge stepped forward, determination in her eyes. “I want to know if I find my family. I _have_ to know what to do to get them back alive.”

“And I want to know if we make it back home.” Said Hunk, also stepping forward.

Lance felt a pang in his chest, but no one seemed to notice.

Shiro gave them sympathetic looks. “Alright, that seems fair.”

“Do we get a chance?” Asked Lance.

“Do you have a good reason?”

“I want to know if we make it back to Earth too.”

“I’ll let you know.” Said Hunk, giving him a thumbs up. “I’ll make sure we go in the right direction.”

That wasn’t exactly what Lance wanted to hear. He wanted to find out for himself, but Hunk didn’t seem to get the hint. All he could go was fold his arms and grumble childishly.

The Green and Yellow Paladins stepped forward and took the Abalean’s hands, closing their eyes. Verego started to hum, and the two of them went silent.

They gasped after a couple of ticks, both looking happier. Then they turned to look at Lance and Keith.

“ _What?!_ ” 

Pidge and Hunk just snickered. “Oh, nothing.” Grinned Pidge.

“Why do you guys keep looking at us like that?” Growled Keith. “What did you see?!”

“I don’t know, maybe telling you might ruin it.” Said Shiro, smiling fondly.

“Yes, it should happen naturally.” Said Allura, giggling behind her hand.

“Now I _have_ to know.” Keith stomped over to Verego and stuck out his hand.

“Wait! I want in too!” Lance ran over and shoved his hand towards Verego, but glared at Keith. Verego just smiled.

“Oh, yeah, don’t let anyone know that it’s a vision.” Said Hunk. “You have to go along with it.”

“Yeah, everyone acts like we never saw these visions in the first place.” Said Pidge.

“Yes, I would stay with the script.” Said Coran. “I’ve heard of some telling those in their vision about this experience and it very well ruined everything. Thought they were crazy actually. One of them was put in a psyche ward, and never came back.”

“What?! Why?” Asked Lance.

“Because he wasn’t able to learn what he needed to.” He said with mirth. “Everyone thought he was as coo coo as a hipantium after drinking jera jera juice.”

They gulped. “Okay, I think we get the point.” Verego took their hands.

“Now close your eyes and listen to the hum.” They instructed.

The two Paladins took a deep breath, avoiding looking at each other. They closed their eyes and waited for the hum.

As they heard the soft humming from the soothing voice of the Abalean, they started to feel like they were drifting off into sleep. A deep sleep that came to an abrupt stop when their eyes fluttered open and they realized they were no longer standing with their comrades and the aliens.

—

Lance was looking at the familiar texture of a white bumpy ceiling, looking like paint that had dried while dripping. It reminded him of Earth.

Wait, Earth. 

He jolted up, but the room was empty. Sunlight was shining bright through the thick blinds of the window. A dresser and mirror leaned against the wall across from the king size bed he knew had to be temperpedic. He wanted to fall back and enjoy the soft cushion, but was stopped at the man in the mirror staring back at him.

He was _gorgeous_ , rugged and fit, he looked to be in his late thirties. The _best_ age to be as a hot and adult looking man. His dark brown hair was shorter, and stubble grew on his face. He looked like a model if he said so himself.

He finally tore his eyes away to take in more of his surroundings. He was obviously in the master bedroom, leading to a bathroom and walk-in closet. A wide screen television hung above the mirror. Nice, nice. The bed was still messy, the covers on his right pushed aside and indented like someone slept there. So he had a spouse. Already looking up.

Suddenly the door burst open and two small humans barged in, jumping on the bed and tackling him. “Whoa!”

“Papa! Papa! It’s time for breakfast!” Said the smallest one, a little boy with curly black hair and tanned skin like himself. He had the brightest blue eyes. He took a couple more seconds to climb onto the bed, with a little bit of Lance’s help, and plopped on him like his sibling did.

“You’re taking us to school today!” Said the older child, a little girl with slightly lighter skin and messy brown hair. She looked less like him, but that just meant she looked more like his spouse.

Lance couldn’t help the wide grin that stretched his face as he grabbed the two and snuggled them close. “Hello family!” He was ecstatic, and he was filled with joy at the laughter of the little ones as he tickled them relentlessly.

“No! No! We gotta go!” Said the girl between fits of laughter.

“Papa! Stop!” Laughed the little boy. “I’m gonna pee!”

“Oh no, I don’t want that on me.” He said, pulling his hands away.

He had kids! He had a spouse! He had a family! And it looked like it could be as big as his growing up. He was back on Earth, which meant he could see his family. This was everything he wanted.

It was already looking perfect.

“I’m starving and ready for breakfast!”

“Daddy’s already made it.” Grinned the little girl. 

Oh. Daddy? Well, knowing Lance he must have _scored_. He always knew he was bisexual, but he never acted on it since he had problems being accepted growing up. This meant he was free to be himself! “Well then let’s go eat!”

The two little ones jumped down and ran out faster than they ran in, giving Lance whip lash. How could two little kids be so fast? They looked close in age, about five and seven, or around there. He wondered if he had any more. He wondered what their names were.

Dammit, this should have come with memories.

Lance happily got out of bed, feeling like he was on top of the world. He had a family. A _family_. How could he wish for anything else?

And they must have defeated Zarkon.

Lance threw on a blue shirt and sleep pants, stretching and popping his back. he headed out the door, finding himself at the end of the hall on the left, with two other doors before he entered the kitchen. There was another girl sitting at an island in the middle of the kitchen, already eating breakfast. She looked to be almost in her preteens. Uh oh, she also looked snarky. “You’re supposed to be dressed Papa.”

“I’ll get dressed in a minute.” He waved casually. She rolled her eyes and he had this itching feeling to tease her.

She also looked familiar, like someone he knew. Long black hair and dark eyes. She was going to be beautiful when she grew up. He should probably buy a shot gun if he didn’t already have one.

He looked up and brightened when he saw the man that must have been the love of his life. His back was turned as he was cooking on the stove, and his dark hair was pulled into a ponytail. He was already dressed in a casual red flannel and tight-fitting khaki pants. And that butt, niiiccee.

“Hey, babe!” He already knew what he would call his future lover. It was one pet name he had always wanted to use. 

His “babe” turned around and gave him a scowl as he looked over him, but then turned to a playful smirk. “Lance, you have to take the kids to school in fifteen minutes. You need to get dressed.”

Lance had to stop when he saw his future husband. He knew him. He looked older, but he recognized those eyes and that smirk anywhere.

It was Keith.

“WHAT THE FU—”

—


	2. Don't Get My Hopes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's perspective takes him not as far in the future with a slightly different glimpse meant just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, another chapter on a story I didn't need to update. I had already started writing it before I started the next chapter in Mermaid's Glow. I swear I'm getting on it! DX

For Keith, it wasn’t like waking up from a long, strange dream of weird aliens proclaiming to see the future and send anyone to it. It was like blinking away inner thoughts that had distracted him from his current sparing match. Like a haze lifted from his mind, pulling him out of a meditative zone when he was about to be sliced in half by a sword.

Was it all just some daydream fantasy he made up? It was pretty extensive and detailed, considering he never daydreamed about anything. He was a realist, he focused what was in front of him, like the Gladiator heading for his head.

One fell swing upward with his sword had the Gladiator split in half before disappearing. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and called to end the training simulation.

He looked relatively normal, from what he could tell looking down at his body. Then again, he wouldn’t be able to judge correctly unless he took a glance in the mirror. He was headed to the showers anyway.

His thoughts wanted to rationalize everything anyway. See into the future? One thing, but experiencing it? What kind of romcom Christmas Special was some fangirl thinking up? Luckily this wasn’t supposed to be about any relationship, he was supposed to be seeing the path that would lead to the best outcome for defeating Zarkon. And who would he be in a relationship with anyway? No one liked him like that.

He was right, this was definitely the future. He couldn’t have been much older, about four or five years. He looked broader, more grown up. There was a scar near his left eye and one peaking out from his sleeve. His hair was pulled back and felt a little longer. He smirked. Lance would probably be making more fun of him than usual.

His next goal was to figure out how far in the future he was and what exactly the situation he was in to determine just what he needed to learn from this premonition. Everyone seemed to think it had to do with him and Lance. Whatever it was, he needed to be prepared.

He didn’t bother with any more theories as he headed to the bridge after a quick shower. His clothes looked about the same, similar color scheme with a slight upgrade in design. His jacket and boots were still weighted, which was all he cared about.

Shiro, Allura, and Coran were on the bridge when he entered. They were hovering over Shiro’s coms at his designated control panel, researching through screens with multiple color coded dots and symbols. “Hey.”

The three looked up and smiled at him. All seemed good so far. No doom and gloom yet. “Keith, it’s good of you to join.” Said Allura. “We were just discussing battle strategies if we happen to encounter Galra Remnants as we head further to the Helios Sector.”

There were a few words in there he had questions about. Unfortunately he had to play like he knew what they were talking about. First, dissect the sentence to get a better understanding. Galra Remnants; that meant they were leftover unorganized groups that still fought for a common goal. It could be possible they already defeated Zarkon. He knew they wouldn’t be able to end the doctoral rule in one fell swoop.

Battle strategies were easy, they discussed them whenever they had free time to prepare for when the situation called for it. Good, they weren’t in any immediate danger and they didn’t seem to be on a mission.

Helios Sector. That one Keith didn’t know. “That’s good, let us know when you come up with something.” He said, turning to leave.

“Don’t you need to give your input?” Asked Allura. 

He paused. Why? “You sound like you have it under control.”

Shiro chuckled. “I know you’re itching for a break with everything that’s on your plate, but you _are_ the leader and you need to be prepared.”

Keith stood there. Mind blank. The words hit a wall until finally breaking through his mind in one large word. 

Leader. “What?”

“Keith, please, just because we aren’t in any immediate danger can you charge into battle by yourself like it’s the most strategic plan you can come up with. We’re a team for a reason,” Said Allura, but she didn’t look serious; more amused actually.

Keith still didn’t know what was going on. He thought the one who piloted the Black Lion was the leader. If he piloted the Black Lion, then who had Red? Why would they _need_ another Paladin? Wait, did something happen to one of the others?

His heart was suddenly frantic as the only other three Paladins not in the room rushed to his head like a wave of anxiety. “We can talk about it later, I’m going to check on the others.”

He was a little confused when they chuckled as he left.

—

He started with the most obvious places to find his other comrades, Hunk being the easiest to find in the kitchen. Horrible habit, but a loyal one.

There he was, sitting at the bar(there was a bar now?) chatting and eating something that smelled really good. He was taller, his build gone from fluffy to stocky and strong. His face had more defined bone structure and a goatee shadowed his lips. Who he was chatting with was what confused him upon entering.

It was a Balmeran. Shay, he thinks? Why was she on the ship?

Was she the replacement Paladin?!

“Oh, hey, Keith.” Said Hunk cheerily. Shay turned and smiled at him too. They both seemed bright. Wait a minute…

Were they dating? “It is good of you to join us.” Said Shay in the most pleasant, gentle voice he had ever heard. Could anyone really be that pure? Lance should take a page from her book. “Are you here to have this breaking of your fast from a long night?”

Breaking of the…breakfast? “Uh, yeah.” He had so many questions. Like, where were Pidge and Lance? Were they okay? Why was he leader? Did Hunk still fly the Yellow Lion? Did Shay? Did they all just rotate for fun? He had no way of asking anything without sounding like he had no idea what was going on. Albeit true, he wasn’t supposed to let them in on it. 

“Hunk was telling me of this home planet of yours. Earth?” Shay said, looking bright.

“Him and Lance like to talk about it a lot.” Keith immediately wanted to hit himself. What if Lance was the one no longer on the team? What if something happened to him, and he just jabbed a sensitive wound that would make everything depressing an awkward. What if there was no Lance…?

“Yeah, Lance has been talking non-stop since we started heading there.” Chuckled Hunk. “Everything I say to her is basically me repeating him.”

Oh good, Lance was okay. A heavy weight lifted from his chest and tightened a little. He didn’t realize how much that affected him.

Wait, they’re heading back to Earth?

“Yes, but Lance talks mostly of his family and the place he grew up.” Said Shay, smiling at Hunk. “You tell me of the wonders you’ve seen and all the food you’ve encountered.” 

Keith could feel the loving tension in the air like it was trying to push him out. It was like he wasn’t even there. “Speaking of Earth…” He started. He needed to know why they were headed back. Was the fight really over? Were they going back for good? There were still remnants to fight, they still had a job to do. Were they just going to leave everything as it was and let the Universe heal itself without help? Were they just going to abandon everyone because they ‘did their job’?

“Oh, right!” Said Hunk, cutting him off. “Lance is looking for you.”

Keith paused again, like he had to take a couple of minutes to wrap his head around whatever show he was watching. _Lance_ was looking for him?

Maybe he was wanting a challenge again or something. Lance had put it in his mind for some reason they had to compete. Keith was never one to back down but it frustrated him that he had no idea why Lance felt like they needed to be rivals. “Where did you see him last?”

“You know him, when he gets excited he can’t sit still. you might as well just sit in one spot and wait for him to find you.” Said Hunk.

“Okay…” Excited about what? “Did he say what he wanted?”

Hunk shrugged. “It could be any number of things. It’s Lance, he has a million things on his mind at every given second.”

Keith hadn’t noticed, but that did seem to be a Lance thing. His brain jumped around so much he always got whiplash when he changed subjects. But when he focused, he was stubborn to no end; and it always seemed to target Keith. “I’ll go wait in the Lounge then. Tell him if you see him.”

Hunk waved. “Will do.”

Keith set out to wait, curious and weary of what Lance would want him for this time. He never set out for him, at least not in his time. Things must have changed, but to what affect? Maybe they were friends now? Maybe it was because they were closer comrades or worked together on missions? Maybe he had some strategies in mind himself he would like to share?

At least everything seemed more positive. It was a relief to think Lance got over his petty rivalry and actually wanted to be friends. It wasn’t like he disliked Lance, he thought he was rather talented and cool. He just didn’t know why he always started fights with him.

When he got to the Lounge a tense breath left his lungs he hadn’t known he had been holding. Pidge was sitting there on the computer, with a couple of robots hovering over her. She was taller, but not by much, and her hair was longer. She wasn’t wearing glasses anymore, and she still seemed to sport boy’s clothing. What made him curious was the man sitting next to her that almost looked like her twin. “Oh, hey Keith!” Waved the young man. He looked older, about the age Shiro was back in his time. So older than him and younger than Shiro. Maybe.

“Hey, Lance is looking for you.” Said Pidge, barely looking up from her computer. She seemed indifferent, which was her normal reaction when it came to him and Lance. Hm, maybe nothing had changed after all.

“I heard.” He said, taking a seat. He kept an eye on the Pidge look-a-like, knowing he must have been a comrade but still curious about who he was. He needed to play it cool, don’t make any mistakes. He had other questions he needed to figure out how to ask. “How long do you think we’ll be on Earth?” He felt like it was a safe question, even if they were possibly going back for good. He could always say he would prefer to stay in outer space fighting Galra.

“We know you’re nervous, but you’re going to have to talk to Lance about that one.” Said the Other Pidge. He needed to figure out his name. Who did he know that possibly looked like Pidge? Did she ever mention anyone?

Oh, wait, Matt! Wait, nervous about going back to Earth? Well maybe, it wasn’t like he had family there. None that were left, anyway. 

So Lance was in charge of this operation. He remembered how often he would catch that nostalgic look in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. He remembered Lance missed his family and had always wanted to go home. If he still had family on Earth, he would want to go back too. “Have you seen Lance?”

“He was here just a couple minutes ago.” Said Matt, looking thoughtful.

“Give him a few more, he’ll be back around.” Said Pidge, still not looking up from her computer.

“There you are Keith!”

“Like clockwork.” Matt chuckled at his sister.

Keith didn’t know what he was prepared for, but he was, because Lance definitely looked older, and he had to hold his breath when he saw him.

Keith always thought he was beautiful, which was a little annoying since Lance knew it too. If it weren’t for his terrible pick up lines, he could get a lot of girls. Plus, Lance wouldn’t see him that way, he knew he had a problem with him, just never knew why. Rivalry? What did Keith even _do_?

Now, however, he doubted Lance could be single. He looked older, obviously, but mostly because his jaw was more defined and his shoulders were broader. He wasn’t a toothpick, and filled out. And his blue eyes sparkled more. There was a light in them he couldn’t describe. Something that made him ache.

He tensed when Lance walked over with a determined scowl on his face. Great, what’d he do now? “I’ve been looking all over for you! You weren’t on the training deck so I thought you’d be visiting with Red, but you were no where around!”

Whatever Lance wanted to see him about, it seemed important with how frustrated he sounded when he couldn’t find him. Though he was a little confused about the ‘visiting Red’ part. “I went to the Bridge to see if there were any missions or attacks we needed to worry about.” He said with his own determination, crossing his arms. He was always ready for a fight, which he wished Lance wouldn’t be every now and then. He was a great Paladin when he was serious.

“Psh, Shiro and Allura said they would take care of everything. You’re going to get wrinkles and no amount of skin cream will fix that.”

Keith felt frustrated. Whether it was because of his blasé attitude or how he completely ignored how important of a concern that was. “Sometimes there are more important things to worry about than whether I’m going to get wrinkles or not.”

“Uh, yeah, like the _wedding_.” Lance threw his arms out, and though he was no where near hitting Keith, he still felt like he had been smacked.

Wedding? What wedding? They were going to a wedding? Oh! It must be Shay and Hunk’s, they were the only couple on the ship. Unless Allura was dating someone…Shiro, maybe? Or Lance? Wait, did he actually get her to like him?

For some reason he felt suddenly defeated. “Sorry, I forgot.”

He had never seen that much anger and hurt wash over Lance’s face since he met him. “You _forgot_.”

All he knew was he needed to back pedal, _quick_. “I mean that I’ve been so worried about something going wrong that I haven’t been focusing on what’s more important.”

“Ooo, nice save.” He could hear the smirk in Pidge’s voice.

It seemed to deflate Lance though, but he just looked suspicious now. He finally conceded by rolling his eyes. “I know what this is about.”

“You do?” Because Keith sure didn’t.

“Look, my family will love you. Especially Mama. And don’t mind Rosa’s teasing, she means well.”

“Riiiight.” Keith didn’t really think it would matter what Lance’s family thought of him.

“Look,” Lance threw his arm around Keith’s shoulders, and he was suddenly aware of how much taller he was than him. He felt like he hadn’t even grown where Lance had reached a couple more inches above him. “Just smile and be your pretty self, and everything will be fine.” He gave a wink and a finger gun.

Keith was suddenly frozen in a whirl of shock and too many emotions he could count. The only time he had ever had physical contact with Lance was during training, and since he was a long range type, it was barely ever. And did he just call him pretty? Lance thought he was pretty? Then why’d he always make fun of his hair? How close _were_ they? “Um, okay.” He could feel his face going immediately red, and he ducked under Lance’s hold. “I’m, uh, go gonna visit Red.” He mumbled, before power walking off.

Lance gave him a slightly hurt look as he left.

—

Red was a good idea. He could ask him questions without making others suspicious. Besides, Red would know anyway, having the kind of link they have. And he had _so_ many questions.

Like, what the hell was going on? Why was Lance being so nice and…touchy feely? What was this about a wedding? Or being leader? Was he flying Black now?

His determination to ask Red all these questions reached out to his Lion when he felt when tug in his mind. The concern and confusion subsided in a minute or two when the Lion searched his feelings and mind to get a better understanding of what causing his turmoil.

Keith felt instantly better when he reached Red, feeling the Lion calm his nerves. He stared in the eyes of his Lion searching for answers he hoped would help. “Red, I know this is just a glimpse of the future and not real, but I have no idea whats going on and I don’t want to keep making a fool of myself. Can you fill me in?”

He started to feel the calming effect of Red starting to answer his questions, but they abruptly stopped, like he knew someone was listening and he didn’t want them to hear it. Who could hear Red besides him? Was he…was he really not his Paladin anymore?

“Keith?”

Oh. Lance had followed him. He wasn’t really ready to talk, because he was so confused and he had no idea what kind of relationship they had, so he clamped up and turned to him, seeing the taller Paladin walking up with a worried expression. “Um, yes?” Could he try running away again? Where would he go? And would Lance get the hint by avoiding him twice? Why did he look so hurt?

“Why’d you leave? Is something wrong?”

The concern in his voice was something he wasn’t used to. He didn’t even think Lance could _show_ that kind of emotion towards him. “Seeing your family?” He tried.

Lance didn’t look convinced. “I know it’s something else. You’re closing off from me. Did I do something wrong?”

Keith bit his tongue. He was so used to snarking back he had to hold the thoughts in. Their relationship was different, saying ‘when have you not’ would probably cause more problems than just getting him to leave him alone. “No.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Keith ran through possible excuses, but was cut off when a sudden look of worry and fear washed over the Blue Paladin. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

Cold…feet? What does that mean? “Why would my feet be cold?”

Lance gave a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. “It’s an expression. It means you’re having second thoughts.”

Second thoughts about what? “You mean like wondering if I want to go through with something? I don’t know, what’s important enough to have second thoughts about?”

More waves of emotions ran through Lance, almost like he could feel it. Confusion, hurt, then frustration. “Um, the wedding?”

Why would he care about a wedding? Wait, who’s wedding _was_ it? Shiro’s? Allura’s? Hunk’s? Lance’s? How as he supposed to ask that without being obvious he had no clue what was going on?

He felt Red chuckle, like he was enjoying his turmoil. Suck it, Red. He just couldn’t think of anything to say.

Lance seemed to take his silence like it was confirmation, and stepped closer. Keith wanted to back up, but he didn’t know how Lance would react. He seemed to be hurting him enough already. “Look, I meant what I said. I made a promise and I’m going to keep it. If…if this isn’t what you want, then please tell me.”

Keith was worried he knew where this was going, but detail had such a hold on him it was just a passing thought he promptly forgot. “What could I not want?” 

Lance’s eyes searched his own, their sapphire blue as beautiful as the twilight sky and as deep as the ocean. He was captivated, stuck in their depths. No one had ever looked at him like that, and for some reason he never wanted anyone but Lance to look at him. His heart pounded with the thoughts that he knew what was coming, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. He didn’t want to feel the crushing defeat of never getting something he didn’t even know he wanted.

Lance’s lips trembled like he was afraid to say what he was thinking. Keith waited with baited breath. “To marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I need to work on Mermaid's Glow (i have it planned out, I just need to write it lol) but this was in my head after reading those time travel fics and I just vomited this out. I'd been having trouble writing for the last week and this really helped me jump start.
> 
> Don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter of Mermaid's Glow next! XD Enjoy!


End file.
